Question: What is the next term of the geometric sequence? $3, 12, 48,$
Explanation: Each term is ${4}$ times the term before it. ${\times 4\,\curvearrowright}$ ${\times 4\,\curvearrowright}$ $3,$ $12,$ $48$ The next term is $48\cdot{4}=192$.